Y por eso rompimos
by Lily.loops
Summary: Hace más de 5 años que habían decidido terminar su relación y que habían tomado caminos diferentes. Una mañana bajo el sol de Roma, Takeru Takaishi despierta y se da cuenta que debe recuperar a Hikari a como dé lugar.
1. Por tus decisiones

**Titulo:** Y por eso rompimos

 **Sumary** : Hace más de 5 años que habían decidido terminar su relación y que habían tomado caminos diferentes. Un día bajo el sol de Roma, Takeru Takaishi despierta y se da cuenta que no ha dejado de amarla un solo día y que debe recuperar a Hikari a como dé lugar.

 **Notas:** Hola y primero que nada gracias por entrar a mi nuevo fic. Bueno antes de que empieces a leer tengo un par de aclaraciones:

1\. Esta es una historia que se enfoca principalmente en Takeru y Hikari así que los demás personajes aparecerán poco y no se profundizará demasiado en ellos (¡Lo siento!)

2\. No es un Takari común de almas gemelas que no se han dejado de amar un solo día y cuyo amor renace tan pronto se ven (aunque suene así en el Summary). Esta es una historia que está escrita de una manera un poco más madura y humana (o eso es lo que intenté, ya me dirán si lo conseguí o no), así que no es un fic lleno de amor y corazones.

3\. Existe un leve toque Sorato, aviso antes por si a alguien le desagrada esta pareja, aunque realmente no se ahonda en ello en la historia y es fácil de ignorar si así se prefiere.

4\. Se trata de una historia corta de aproximadamente 5 capítulos.

5\. En cada capítulo habrá una escena intermedia que se trata del pasado de los chicos (la reconocerán por está escrita en _cursiva_ ), será una escena breve.

6\. Cada capitulo responde al nombre de la historia: "Y por eso rompimos" el cual fue basado en un libro homónimo del cual no poseo ningunos derechos (La trama tampoco tiene nada que ver). A su vez los capitulos tendrán un titulo alternativo porque... pues no sé, porque me dieron ganas.

7\. ARRIBA EL TAKARI!

* * *

 **Por tus decisiones** (O como es que Takeru nunca se entera de nada)

Se pasa la mano por la frente y descubre el frío sudor que lo embarga. A su lado su compañero digital no ha podido dormir bien debido a que se ha dado cuenta que Takeru no ha pegado un ojo en toda la noche y no ha podido evitar preocuparse ya que cuando eso sucede generalmente el rubio termina de muy mal humor y mandando al diablo todo lo que acontece en su día.

Patamon le acerca un vaso de agua pero Takeru lo rechaza de manera inmediata. El Digimon alado suspira con resignación y se da cuenta que todo lo que ha pasado ha tenido un efecto más que obvio en su mejor amigo.

— ¿Estás bien? –pregunta el digital de manera cautelosa, no quiere provocar el estallido de Takaishi.

— ¿Cómo voy a estar bien si Isabella se ha llevado la almohada buena? –pregunta cruzando los brazos bajo su nuca. –Así no hay quien duerma, Patamon.

—Entonces es culpa de la almohada. –asume su compañero.

—Así es. –afirma el joven rubio. –Además de llevarse mi dignidad, mi amor, mi dinero y mi auto tenía por supuesto que llevarse la almohada buena. –se queja en voz alta. –Y claro que lo ha hecho el día que pierdo mi empleo porque así de compasiva ha sido.

Patamon pone una mueca porque nunca ha sabido bien cómo lidiar con Takeru enojado.

—Puedo ir a comprarte una almohada, T.K. –habla el Digimon que no tiene idea qué hacer para mejorar el humor de su compañero humano.

—Olvídalo Patamon, de todas formas ya amaneció. –dice Takeru abriendo las cortinas y dejando ver el sol de Roma iluminándoles a ambos.

Había decidido dejar su natal Japón a los veinte años de edad cuando sus instintos aventureros y sus ansías de conocer el mundo le invitaron a viajar a Francia con sus abuelos y terminar la carrera de Periodismo en suelo parisino. Finalmente y sin ser suficiente Takeru decidió estudiar Literatura Creativa en la capital del país de la pizza con una beca obtenida por la universidad local de Roma.

Ahora con veinticinco años de edad y dos carreras estudiadas Takeru había decidido quedarse en la hermosa ciudad italiana, rentar un departamento al cual el sol alcanzara en su punto cada mañana como en cualquier película romanticona que haya disfrutado en su adolescencia, tomar un trabajo en un periódico local escribiendo una historia en segmentos cortos cada semana y finalmente había decidido pedirle a Isabella Fortini ser su esposa.

Sin embargo actualmente había perdido su trabajo debido al poco interés de los lectores en las historias fantasiosas, Isabella le había abandonado y el sol romano que antes le parecía tan pintoresco y bello hoy estaba reventándole la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Su gran aventura europea que había empezado como algo bohemio y maravilloso se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla y lo sería aún más cuando el próximo mes llegara el recibo de la renta y Takeru no tuviese un sueldo para pagarla.

Se incorpora sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos y camina hasta la ventana. Cierra las cortinas nuevamente y suspira con una notoria angustia que es palpable para sí mismo como para su mejor amigo digital.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que mi vida no estaba destinada en Roma. –opina en voz alta mientras niega con la cabeza. –Todo es mi culpa, nunca debí de haberme ido de Japón.

—Querías aventura y…

— ¡Y todo salió mal, Patamon!

—T.K. estás exagerando, es una mala racha es todo. –musita él.

Takeru alcanza su escritorio y empieza a revolver papeles hasta sacar un viejo álbum fotográfico. Patamon rueda los ojos porque siempre que Takeru recuerda sus días en Odaiba termina poniéndose en extremo melancólico, sobre todo cuando se acuerda de cierta castaña hermosa que una vez fue el amor de su vida.

—Hikari…

Exactamente ella.

—Takeru basta, no puedes lamentarte del presente y del pasado a la vez. –opina Patamon quien nunca ha entendido el rollo de artista dramático que se carga el joven rubio.

— ¡Eso es, Patamon! –clama el escritor. –Mi vida está en Japón no aquí.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! Con mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos y ella. –observa la foto con añoranza. –Kari…

En la fotografía que data aproximadamente de unos seis años atrás se encuentran dos jovencitos de diecinueve años, ambos sonriéndole a la cámara, él con el brazo rodeando los hombros de ella, y ella posando un beso en la mejilla de él. La foto fue tomada en un parque de diversiones justo antes de subir a la montaña rusa y que Hikari terminara vomitando toda su malteada de fresa en el bote de basura más cercano.

—Es por eso que las cosas nunca funcionaron con Isabella, Patamon. –alega Takaishi. –Porque mi corazón jamás le perteneció verdaderamente a ella.

Patamon se abstiene de decir que las cosas no funcionaron con Isabella principalmente porque esa zorra le había engañado prácticamente por años con su jefe pues supuso que no era lo que Takeru quería escuchar y porque realmente Patamon jamás usaría ese lenguaje, al menos en voz alta.

Aunque tampoco podía negar que jamás había visto a Takeru tan feliz como cuando Hikari fue su novia. Ambos habían sido de esas parejas que no puedes ver el uno sin el otro. Cuando decidieron terminar, un año antes de que Takeru se embarcara en su aventura parisina, todos habían estado realmente sorprendidos y hasta un poco decepcionados de que aquello hubiese terminado. Sobre todo ellos mismos.

Tal vez si había alguien que pudiese devolverle a su amigo la luz que parecía necesitar esa era Hikari Yagami.

—Quizás tengas razón. –decide decir el hámster volador. –Quizás te sirva cambiar de aires una vez más y volver a aquello que te hacía tan feliz.

—Estoy seguro que sí. –dice Takeru contemplando aquella fotografía vieja que ha decidido conservara pesar de los años. –Nunca la he podido olvidar y lo sabes.

T.K. se acuerda de aquellas noches en las que el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa llena de luz le invadía y no podía alejarlo por días. Recuerda lo feliz que fue a su lado, la hermosa sensación de compenetración que les embargaba, lo perfecto que solía verse todo cuando ella le tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba, lo fácil que parecía la vida cuando la tenía a su lado, lo hermoso que parecía el mundo cuando Hikari estaba en él.

Sin embargo y de pronto un miedo comenzó a embargarlo.

— ¿Crees que ella me haya olvidado por completo, Patamon? –pregunta el rubio. —¿Se acordara Hikari de mí? Han pasado cinco años desde que me fui.

Patamon sonríe.

—Takeru esa pregunta es ridícula. ¡Claro que se acuerda de ti! –exclama el aludido. –No fuiste sólo su novio, también fuiste su mejor amigo por largos años y no sólo eso, fuiste su compañero de aventuras durante la infancia.

El rubio imita a su compañero y dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—Tienes razón. –musita. –Entonces tenemos que comprar un boleto de avión, Patamon. –añade. –Japón nos espera. Hikari me espera.

Con unos ánimos recuperados y la única idea en la cabeza de recuperar a aquella que había sido el gran amor de su niñez y juventud Takeru se apresura al armario y comienza a hacer maletas esperando que en su ciudad natal las cosas le resulten un poco menos complicadas de lo que le están pareciendo en su amada Roma. Le dedica una última mirada al retrato de Isabella colgado en plena sala de estar y recuerda que va a pasar al día siguiente por el resto de sus cosas. Le deja una carta apresurada donde le dice que se ha ido a Odaiba a ver a su familia y que no sabe cuándo volverá, que tenga la decencia de hacerse cargo del departamento ya que le ha dejado sin dinero y automóvil y le desea una buena vida.

Después de eso comienza su nueva aventura.

…

 _El viento despeinaba su cabello color canela. Takeru contemplaba de una manera silenciosa como la hermosa mujer que yacía en sus brazos se arrullaba con la brisa de mayo que le acariciaba gentilmente el rostro. El rubio depositó un beso en su coronilla y ella le miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. Poco a poco se acomodó hasta quedar frente a su rostro y poder besarle en los labios. Él respondió el beso sin pensárselo dos veces._

 _—Me encanta cuando estoy por quedarme dormida en tus brazos y luego te las arreglas para despertarme con gentiles besos. –musita Hikari._

 _Él sonríe._

 _—Me encanta que nunca me doy cuenta cuando te estás quedando dormida en mis brazos. –se lamenta el rubio. –Ven, tengo que hablar algo contigo._

 _Ella asiente y se sienta derecha en el pasto. Han degustado un delicioso picnic que Takeru ha preparado (con mucha ayuda de Yamato, a decir verdad) en el parque más cercano. Él la toma de las manos y las besa dulcemente._

 _—Kari, he decidido estudiar el próximo año en París con mis abuelos. –dice Takeru. –Aún no es seguro, me hace falta hacer papeleo y pasar el examen pero… pero si todo sale bien es un hecho._

 _Hikari entorna los ojos castaños._

 _— ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?_

 _—Nada pasa con nosotros, soy tuyo y lo seré a distancia si es necesario. –asegura Takaishi. –Todo seguirá igual y luego yo volveré a ti._

 _Ella frunce el cejo._

 _—Bueno, me gustaría que hubieras consultado la idea conmigo antes, no tenía idea de que querías salir del país._

 _—Ha sido precipitado._

 _—Dímelo a mí. –responde Kari soltándose de sus manos. –Me has tomado completamente por sorpresa. No sé qué decirte ya que al parecer lo tienes todo contemplado._

 _—Dime tu opinión._

 _—No sé cuál es mi opinión y realmente ¿Importa? –pregunta claramente indignada._

 _—Importa más que nada. –confiesa el chico._

 _Ella suspira y mira el cielo._

 _—Tu decisión está tomada Takeru. –le hace ver su novia. –Tengo que pensar en la alternativa que me estás dejando._

 _— ¿Tienes que pensar?_

 _Ella dice que sí con un movimiento de cabeza._

 _—Claro que tengo que pensar. –aclara. –Te amo y quiero estar contigo pero, ¿A qué costo?_

 _—Es un año._

 _—Un año de mi vida el cual has decidido por mí. –reclama Hikari. –Entiendo que sea tu vida y no voy a detenerte pero también es la mía y creo que tengo mucho que reflexionar._

 _La joven Yagami se pone de pie y sin hacer caso a los llamados de su novio se marcha dejándolo solo con una cesta en la cual aún queda el postre y con la cabeza hecha un lío._

 _…_

Takeru golpeó la puerta del departamento esperando que hubiese tenido razón y que su hermano apreciara de corazón la sorpresa que estaba a punto de darle. Se siente de pronto un poco inseguro de estar allí después de no haber pisado su tierra natal en más de un año desde la última visita que le había hecho a su familia en navidades del año pasado.

Le hubiera gustado que Patamon siguiera a su lado para inspirarle confianza pero el Digimon se encontraba en su mundo de origen ya que Takeru había considerado que llegar solo sería lo mejor para poder ponerse al día con Yamato, y es que a pesar de que hablaban regularmente por internet no podía decirse que estuvieran completamente al corriente de la vida del otro.

Finalmente la puerta se abre pero quien está allí no es el rubio mayor sino una mujer pelirroja que Takaishi conoce muy bien.

— ¿Takeru? –pregunta sorprendida.

—Sora, que gusto me da verte.

Deja las maletas en el suelo y la abraza con cariño. Ella sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo cálidamente sin embargo la sorpresa no ha desaparecido de su rostro.

—Adelante, pasa. –indica Takenouchi. –Yamato estará aquí pronto.

Sora es la pareja de su hermano y lo ha sido por largos años así que a Takeru no le parece extraña su presencia en el lugar. De repente su cabeza comienza a viajar y se imagina su vida si jamás hubiera partido de Japón. ¿Serían él y Hikari como Sora y Yamato?

Jamás sabría la respuesta pero lo que sabía con seguridad es que ahora podrían serlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Takeru? –pregunta la pelirroja. –Me has dado una gran sorpresa. ¿Estás de visita?

Él niega.

—Vengo para quedarme. –explica el rubio. –Sé que suena descabellado pero en Roma ya no hay nada más que me esté atando y me sentía terriblemente nostálgico por volver a casa.

Sora ha puesto cara de que no se lo puede creer. Claro que como todos ella sabe que Takeru es un chico que toma decisiones basadas muchas veces en su corazonadas y sus ganas de vivir cosas nuevas, no por nada es un artista, a Takeru le atrae todo lo que sea hermoso y llamativo en el mundo y no se lo piensa a la hora de ir y buscar inspiración en otros lados, sin embargo tanto Yamato como ella habían pensado que una vez que se había ido era casi imposible que T.K. volviera a casa.

— ¿En serio? –habla Sora. –Vaya, eso pondrá a Yamato muy feliz. Podrás ayudar con los preparativos de la boda.

Takeru enmarca las cejas. De pronto sus ojos azules viajan a las delgadas manos de su cuñada y se posan en la hermosa sortija que luce en su dedo. No lo puede creer y está completamente convencido de que está alucinando porque le parece irreal pensar que Yamato y Sora van a casarse en quien sabe cuánto tiempo y que nadie ha sido capaz de avisarle.

—¿Van a casarse?

—¿No lo sabías? –la mujer se queda anonadada mientras se lamenta haber abierto la boca y metido a su futuro esposo en un aprieto de aquellos.

Takeru por su parte sigue sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar. La puerta se abre de pronto y por ella cruza nada y más y nada menos que el susodicho futuro esposo quien al verlo se ha quedado boquiabierto. Takeru se levanta del sillón y camina hasta su hermano con cara de pocos amigos debido a la indignación que siente al no haber sido anunciado de la noticia.

—Pero miren nada más quien está en casa. –dice Yamato sonriendo. –Si es el bastardo de mi hermano pequeño, ven acá. –agrega abriendo los brazos invitándolo a un abrazo fraternal.

Pero Takeru no olvidará tan fácilmente.

— ¿Cómo es eso que no me has contado la buena nueva, gran cabrón? –pregunta enfadado mientras piensa mentalmente que es la primera vez que ha llamado a su hermano mayor de una manera tan fea.

Yamato suspira y pone una cara de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento tanto hermanito, iba a llamarte pero que con todo lo que ha pasado no sabía ni como decirte que íbamos a ser padres.

Esto a Takeru lo ha dejado de piedra.

— ¿Van a ser padres? –cuestiona casi gritando. –Y me he enterado a último, seguramente.

Sora niega con la cabeza mientras Yamato se encoge de hombros al darse cuenta que la ha cagado todavía más de lo que la futura madre ya lo había hecho. Takeru por su parte se ha puesto a gritar todo tipo de impropios en francés, italiano y japonés, haciéndole a su hermano mayor querer darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

El rubio más joven, que sigue bastante indignado, ha parado unos segundos para abrazarles a ambos y felicitarlos por las grandes noticias. No puede evitar pensar que todo ha cambiado más de lo que alguna vez imaginó mientras se figura a Yamato y Sora teniendo un pequeño bebé a su cuidado. De pronto una idea cruza su cabeza y es que tal vez su reinserción en casa será más difícil de lo que jamás de llego a imaginar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo!


	2. Por tu inocencia

**Titulo:** Y por eso rompimos

 **Sumary** : Hace más de 5 años que habían decidido terminar su relación y que habían tomado caminos diferentes. Un día bajo el sol de Roma, Takeru Takaishi despierta y se da cuenta que no ha dejado de amarla un solo día y que debe recuperar a Hikari a como dé lugar.

* * *

 **Por tu inocencia** (O cuando Takeru sale del cuento de hadas)

Takeru se había calmado bastante desde su primer encuentro con su hermano y la novia de éste hasta llegar al punto de haber olvidado su indignación y pasar a estar genuinamente feliz por ellos y por el hecho de convertirse en tío.

—Nacerá un poco antes de la boda. —dice Sora con una sonrisa iluminada en su bonito rostro. Takeru ahora es capaz de darse cuenta de que su vientre, generalmente tan plano, se encuentra un poco abultado. —Sin embargo aun no terminamos de asimilarlo.

—Es por eso que no te quería dar la noticia por teléfono, hermanito. —se excusa Yamato quien se ha sentido realmente mal por haber sido tan cruel con su hermano pequeño dejándolo de lado de estos emocionantes sucesos. —Pero no te preocupes, ahora que estás aquí estarás incluido en todo.

Takeru sonríe y asiente.

—Será un placer ayudarles con la boda. —dice el rubio más joven. —Y con el bebé cuando nazca.

—Ya verás que será grandioso tenerte otra vez aquí cerca. —asegura Yamato.

—Lo será. —afirma Takeru dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo del primero.

Sora que se ha mantenido callada dejando que los hermanos se explayen en su emoción de volver a vivir en la misma casa finalmente decide hablar y pregunta aquello que ella y Yamato están pensando desde que Takeru puso un pie en su apartamento.

— ¿A qué se debe tu regreso, joven escritor? —cuestiona Takenouchi. —No es que no sea un honor pero creímos que te estaba yendo de maravilla en Roma. Además de que tenías esa novia tan linda.

— Isabella. —recuerda Takaishi. —No era tan linda realmente, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera me gustan las rubias, Sora.

Yamato se aguanta una risa.

—Eso me suena a ruptura desastrosa.

El joven muchacho que vivió lejos tantos años les relata de manera breve la historia de Isabella, la propuesta de matrimonio, la negación, la ruptura y el quiebre.

—Así que ha resultado ser una zorra aprovechada. —dice Yamato. Sora le reprende con la mirada. —Perdón cielo, sé que debo cuidar el lenguaje frente al bebé.

Takeru se ríe porque jamás se imaginó ver a su hermano en esa situación.

—Sí Yamato, si no será más difícil controlarlo cuando haya nacido. —asegura la mujer. —Pero pienso adjetivos peores para esa italiana Takeru, créeme.

Takaishi asiente.

—Realmente era algo que veía venir. —habla él. —Si he de ser sincero sólo le pedí matrimonio porque creí que era lo que salvaría nuestra relación del caos en el que vivíamos.

—El peor error de un hombre. —dice Yamato. —Pensar que más compromisos van a solucionar los problemas. Cásate cuando seas feliz, hermanito, no cuando no lo seas.

T.K. suelta un bufido.

—Quise volver a Japón porque quería reconectar con mis raíces. —relata. —Mi familia y amigos. Y tal vez algo más…

— ¿Algo más? —interroga Sora interesada.

— ¿Por qué no? —responde Takeru. —Seguro recordarán lo feliz que fui cuando Hikari y yo estábamos juntos. Quiero recuperar eso.

Yamato y Sora se miran con rostros de sorpresa mientras T.K. se mantiene con una brillante sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Después de todo este tiempo? —cuestiona Yamato. — ¿No crees que deberías enfocarte en lo nuevo y no en lo viejo?

—Lo haría si pensara que hay mujer más perfecta para mí en este mundo que Hikari Yagami. —contesta Takeru y esto provoca que Sora sonría.

—Vaya Takeru, estás bastante seguro. —observa la pelirroja. —Creo que es romántico.

— ¿Romántico, cielo? —repite Yamato. —A mí me parece un poco triste y perdón que te lo diga, hermano.

El aludido hace una mueca.

—Está bien, entiendo cómo debe sonar. —admite. —Sin embargo estoy convencido que puedo reconquistar a Kari como lo hice una vez, después de todo éramos bastante buenos juntos.

—Eso no voy a negarlo. —cede su hermano mayor. —Todos estuvimos bastante tristes al verlos terminar. Hasta Taichi.

Takeru recordó el rostro decepcionado del hermano de su ex novia cuando se lo había encontrado por primera vez después de la ruptura. A pesar de que Taichi era un hermano protector y celoso siempre le había parecido que Takeru era el candidato ideal para su hermana menor.

— ¿Le han visto últimamente? A Hikari.

—Hace una semana. —recuerda Sora. —Vino con Miyako a darnos las felicitaciones por el bebé, aunque aún no le hemos contado tampoco lo de la boda.

—Probablemente debamos hacer una reunión para festejarlo y así contárselo a todos. —opina Yamato. —Ya lo planearemos para el fin de semana.

Takeru ignora las palabras de su hermano y mira a Sora.

— ¿Sabes si está viendo a alguien?

Sora niega.

—Hikari está soltera, no te preocupes por eso.

Eso le proporciona al joven recién llegado una pequeña dosis de tranquilidad ya que el principal obstáculo para volver a enamorar a la chica sería si ésta ya lo estuviese de alguien más. Ahora que sabía que no era así estaba convencido de que ella recordaría pronto lo que había habido entre ellos, aquella llama tan cálida que les hizo enamorarse como dos locos.

El romance que había vivido con Hikari a pesar de durar sólo tres años había sido un romance lleno de un fuego que les había atrapado desde el momento en el que se besaron por primera vez y que no se había apagado hasta el último adiós que se dieron hace tantos años.

Takeru sabía que si podía lograr reavivar aquel ardor en ella lo demás sería sencillo.

Dos golpeteos en la puerta, Yamato evita que Sora se levante para ser él quien corre a ésta y la abre de una. Takeru ha salido de sus pensamientos cuando ha escuchado aquella voz en el departamento porque sabe exactamente a quien pertenece y le parece gracioso que hace unos pocos segundos se haya acordado de él.

— ¿Cómo está mi ahijado? ¿Creciendo grande en la panza inflada de mi mejor amiga? —escucha que Taichi exclama con emoción.

Cuando se acerca a la sala de estar se encuentra con que Sora no está allí sola. Takeru se pone de pie y decide que la expresión de sorpresa que ha puesto Taichi ha sido demasiado buena como para no olvidarla jamás.

— ¡Takeru! —exclama el mayor de los Yagami con gran excitación abrazándole con cariño.

Takaishi le devuelve el abrazo con igual afecto. Taichi no sólo fue su cuñado por unos años, también había sido un buen amigo, un confidente y en algún punto de su infancia como un segundo hermano mayor que le había ayudado a crecer y a madurar de maneras en las cuales Yamato no había estado listo para hacer. Después se había hecho un mentor en sus nuevas aventuras para finalmente ser un gran amigo no sólo de su hermano sino también de él.

Sin duda tanto tiempo sin verlo había hecho en Taichi sus estragos ya que según había escuchado de su hermano hace un tiempo, se había graduado con honores en la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales y ahora estaba realizando una Maestría en Diplomacia del Digimundo, una especialización relativamente nueva en la que Taichi estaba incursionando.

—He llegado hace un par de horas. —explica Takeru. —Realmente ha sido una sorpresa para todos aunque creo que el sorprendido fui yo.

Taichi se muestra enfadado cuando el más joven le relata que no sabía nada de lo que acontecía en la vida de su hermano mayor.

—Ya sabes que así es Yamato, poco comunicativo. —se burla Yagami. —Pobre Sora que tendrá que vivir con eso el resto de su vida.

La pelirroja resopla.

—No seas bruto, Taichi. —le pide y éste sólo se puede reír para después girarse hacia T.K.

—Así que has vuelto a Odaiba sin trabajo y sin dinero. Vaya, eso sí que es una locura, amigo.

—Pensé que era aventurero. —replica Takeru.

—Lo es, y yo que pensaba que era el impulsivo del grupo. —dice el moreno. —Vamos, estoy seguro que te irá de maravilla, después de todo esta es tu casa no hay nada mejor que regresar a tus orígenes.

El Takaishi asiente.

—Es exactamente lo que dije.

Yamato emana una pequeña sonrisa y decide que es momento de que Takeru vaya al grano del porque ha vuelto realmente.

— ¿Sabes que sería grandioso de tu parte, Taichi? —habla.

— ¿Qué? —contesta su mejor amigo.

—Pues reunir a Takeru con tu bella hermana menor, por supuesto. —explica el futuro padre y esposo. — ¿No crees que los enanos merecen un reencuentro?

Taichi gesticula una enorme sonrisa en su cara y asiente con la cabeza mientras pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven Takeru. Éste se siente ligeramente abochornado pero a sus veinticinco años decide que no va a sonrojarse porque su hermano mayor y su amigo comiencen a divertirse a su costa.

— ¿Te gustaría eso, Takeru?

El recién vuelto de Europa asiente.

—Creo que sería grandioso.

Taichi le aprieta más contra sí.

—Entonces está decidido, te llevaré a ver a Hikari. —afirma. —Seguro se pondrá radiante de verte.

…

 _La película realmente Takeru no la había entendido. Era una de esas cosas independientes que a ambos les gustaban ver. A Kari porque disfrutaba de las historias diferentes y originales y a Takeru porque generalmente glorificaba los guiones bien escritos de las mismas. Sin embargo ese día él no podía mentir y tendría que admitir que no había captado el mensaje del filme en ningún momento._

 _Sin embargo Hikari había dicho que le había parecido buena y tuvo que admitir que tal vez el hecho de que no hubiese entendido de que iba el argumento de todo aquello se debía más al hecho de que su novia se había recostado en su pecho y había permitido que la falda se le subiera ligeramente a que ésta fuese realmente tan compleja._

 _Hikari había robado toda su atención todo el tiempo con aquellas delgadas y blancas piernas largas, ese top rosado que dejaba ser su hermoso cuello y ese cabello castaño y sedoso cayéndole por los hombros. Ser tan hermosa debía ser un pecado porque Takeru no era capaz de concebir como es que existía en el mundo criatura tan encantadora y perfecta como su novia._

 _— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta la muchacha. —Te has puesto rojo._

 _Takeru sonríe y la jala del brazo para hacerla quedar frente a él, su cuerpo sobre el suyo._

 _—Estoy perfecto._

 _Se apropia de sus labios en un beso largo y tendido en el que la necesidad de tener más de ella parece no detenerse jamás. Ella no se queja ni se separa por lo que él toma esto como un incentivo y comienza a acariciarle lentamente la espalda._

 _Tienen diecisiete años y llevan casi un año saliendo. Hikari ha querido esperar para tener cualquier actividad subida de tono con él porque hasta ahora ha alegado no sentirse lista. Takeru ha respetado en todo momento sus deseos pero justo ahora puede sentir el calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y el hecho de que su madre (como es costumbre) se encuentre trabajando y no en casa no ayuda a que se bajen sus ansias de ir más allá._

 _Al no sentir resistencia decide explorar más y más el cuerpo de su novia. Ésta no ha dejado de besarlo ni un segundo y al contrario, ha comenzado a luchar para remover su playera. Él la mira a los ojos y ella asiente._

 _—Estoy lista, Takeru. —asegura la joven. —Quiero hacerlo._

 _Takeru asiente y empieza a despojarla de su ropa mientras hace lo propio con la suya. Contemplar a Hikari desnuda por primera vez le hace sentir vibraciones en todo el cuerpo y decide que es una imagen que va a guardar el resto de su vida en su memoria. Comienza a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y a recorrerlo con sus dedos, provocando en ella sensaciones hasta ahora completamente desconocidas._

 _El acto en sí ha durado poco, ambos eran inexpertos y poco sabían de lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo lo que ha contado ha sido la hermosa experiencia de unir sus cuerpos y poder sentirse compenetrados a un nivel incluso más íntimo de lo que ya lo estaban._

 _Lo importante no ha sido si han tenido o no sexo, lo importante es que ahora han dado un siguiente paso en su relación y que en todo momento se han sentido cómodos, seguros y perdidamente enamorados._

 _…_

Takeru ha seguido a Taichi por las calles de Odaiba sin replicar nada. Éste ha sido realmente entusiasta en conversar con él acerca de todo lo que vivió en París y en Roma y Takeru, aunque con no muchos ánimos, ha terminado por contarle todo lo que ha podido.

Realmente no se siente con ganas de entablar una conversación sobre el Louvre o la Fuente de Trevi cuando está a punto de volver a verse frente a frente con el amor de su vida.

Tal vez la relación con Isabella había sido madura y hermosa en su momento pero debía confesarse a sí mismo que nunca la quiso con la intensidad con la que amó a la hermana de Taichi. Debía ser sincero y recordar que cuando ella le había dejado hace un par de meses más que sentirse con el corazón roto se había sentido traicionado y molesto.

Era obvio, después de todo, sus problemas acababan de estallarle en la cara.

—Gracias por hacer esto, Taichi. —habla Takeru con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, no tienes que agradecer nada, Takeru. Somos buenos amigos.

El rubio simplemente asiente, pensando que Taichi tenía un corazón y una nobleza enormes que se habían mantenido a pesar de los años.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona departamental. El moreno le explica que Hikari vive allí con una compañera desde hace unos años y le pide que lo siga hasta la puerta que está marcada con un 12. Hay una entrada para gatos y Takeru reconoce la escritura de la castaña en un cartel de madera que dice "Bienvenido". Taichi le regala una sonrisa mientras toca la puerta.

Takeru siente que la sangre se le baja hasta los pies cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, sin embargo con quien se encuentra no es con la joven Yagami, sino con su Digimon compañero.

— ¿Taichi, qué…? —Gatomon habla, sin embargo se queda completamente en silencio al posar sus ojos felinos sobre el acompañante del joven. —Takeru. —dice reconociéndolo.

— ¿Gatomon quién es? —se escucha que preguntan desde dentro del departamento.

El rubio supone que Gatomon no sabe cómo es que debe darle esa noticia a Hikari por lo que no contesta y se limita a dejarlos pasar al recinto. La voz que habló hace un momento se vuelve a escuchar, llamando nuevamente al Digimon gato pero éste se abstiene una vez más de responder. Takeru observa con fascinación como finalmente emerge de la cocina una hermosa mujer.

Hikari no ha cambiado nada en esos últimos años, o eso piensa él. Su rostro sigue siendo tan angelical y hermoso como el de una niña sin embargo es claro que ya se trata de nada más y nada menos que una mujer la que se encuentra ahora frente a él. Su cabello café sigue siendo corto y sus ojos castaños se ven tan luminosos que por un segundo siente que no puede verlos directamente sin quedarse cegado, casi como cuando intenta ver de lleno el sol y fracasa.

Ella lleva un mandil rosado y un cucharon en la mano (el cual deja caer al suelo en el segundo en el que se fija en él).

—Takeru… —es lo único que sale de los labios de la chica.

Él sonríe y se acerca a ella.

—Hikari Yagami. —responde. —Ven aquí.

Abre sus brazos y ella le abraza sin pensárselo demasiado. Él recarga su barbilla en su cabeza y es capaz de oler el aroma de rosas que la chica está emanando. Los delgados brazos de Hikari se aferran a él con fuerza y Takeru siente un recorrido de electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

Taichi ha convencido a Gatomon para salir de ahí y dejarlos solos. La intuitiva compañera de Hikari sabe que es lo mejor que puede hacer así que sigue al hermano de ésta por la puerta.

—Parece que he llegado en un mal momento. —murmura Takaishi. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Te invito a comer.

Él accede y la ayuda a poner la mesa mientras Hikari termina de preparar lo que parecen ser las bolas de arroz más deliciosas que probará en su vida. Pronto es turno de la castaña para servir los alimentos y finalmente ambos se sientan a la mesa el uno frente al otro.

—Vaya, tiene tanto que no nos vemos. —habla la mujer. —Ni siquiera viniste a la boda de Jyou.

—La fecha se empalmaba con un compromiso laboral. —reconoce el rubio. —Pero ahora estoy de vuelta y he venido para quedarme

Ella ha puesto cara de que no lo puede creer.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí. —asegura. — ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida?

Hikari sonríe.

—Pensé que Japón te había perdido una vez y para siempre, Takeru. —responde. —No creí que habiendo visto las maravillas europeas fueses a decidir volver a un lugar como Odaiba.

—Las maravillas europeas no fueron tan maravillosas conmigo, Hikari. —admite el escritor dando un largo trago al té de jazmín que la castaña ha preparado. —Pero por favor, cuéntame acerca de ti.

Ella asiente.

—Vivo aquí desde hace tres años con una compañera. Ella sigue en la carrera de Medicina por lo que con las pasantías casi nunca está en casa así que me resulta de lo más cómodo vivir con ella. —confiesa riendo. —Me he graduado en Magisterio Infantil y he comenzado a trabajar en el Jardín de niños de Odaiba hace un par de años. —agrega con un brillo orgulloso en los ojos. —Pero por favor Takeru, dime a qué se debe el honor de tu regreso, como podrás ver mi vida no es demasiado interesante.

Él le sonríe y acaricia su mano con sus dedos lo que provoca que ella lo mire con un ligero toque de incredulidad.

—He vuelto por varias razones Hikari. —responde el de ojos azules. —Mis padres, mi hermano pero no sólo eso… también he vuelto porque quería verte a ti.

Hikari retira su mano.

— ¿A mí? ¿Después de tantos años?

—Siempre. —afirma el rubio. —Sé que esto te puede sonar extraño pero no por haberme alejado de ti significa que no me importaras. Me importas. Quiero volver a tener una cercanía contigo, Hikari.

Ella sonríe con condescendencia lo cual le hace pensar a Takeru que en cualquier momento va a echarse a reír.

—Veo que no has dejado de ser el chico inocente que conocí de niña.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta sin querer demostrar que realmente se ha ofendido.

—Sí, Takeru. —es su respuesta. —Sigues siendo ingenuo y pensando que la vida es un cuento de hadas, ¿No es así?

—No, Hikari.

— ¿Entonces qué creíste que pasaría cuando llegaras aquí después de cinco años sin vernos diciéndome que quieres volver a estar en mi vida? —cuestiona la joven. —Porque obviamente la respuesta es no.

Esto le ha dolido al rubio en el fondo de su alma.

—Ya te he perdido una vez y ha dolido lo suficiente. —continua Hikari. —Ahora ya no te necesito en mi vida y realmente me parece insultante que hayas creído que por venir a mí casa iba a acceder a que fuéramos de nuevo… ¿Qué? ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Novios?

—Kari, por favor…

—No, T.K. —finaliza la chica. —Lo siento mucho pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi cordialidad y mi simpatía.

El rubio escucha pero no quiere creer. No quiere creer que Hikari, la chica que siempre tuvo con él una conexión mayor a la que sintió alguna vez con alguien más estuviese diciéndole aquello. Él no se consideraba inocente pero al reflexionar sus palabras se dio cuenta de que más allá de ser ingenuo, había sido tonto.

Pensar que podía recuperar el afecto de Hikari así de fácil había sido una estupidez así que decidió que debía aceptar aquello que ella estaba ofreciéndole (su mera amabilidad) y que tal vez poco a poco pudiera acercarse a ella primero como un amigo y quizás después como algo más.

Lo importante era que Kari no estaba rechazándole por completo. Estaba dispuesta a llevar un buen trato con él y eso ya le dejaba abierta la puerta a la posibilidad de intentar ganar su amistad paulatinamente.

—De acuerdo. —concluye Takeru. —Perdóname por haber creído que sería tan simple recuperar tu confianza, Hikari. Claramente me equivoqué y por eso es que aceptaré lo que me ofreces. Aceptare tu cordialidad y te ofreceré la mía.

Ella estira su mano y él la toma y aunque no lo admita en voz alta sus ojos delatan que con aquel toque la castaña ha sentido mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesto a decir en voz alta.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y me da gusto que les haya llamado la atención la historia.

Un abrazo!


	3. Por tus misterios

**Titulo:** Y por eso rompimos.

 **Summary:** Hace más de 5 años que habían decidido terminar su relación y que habían tomado caminos diferentes. Un día bajo el sol de Roma, Takeru Takaishi despierta y se da cuenta que no ha dejado de amarla un solo día y que debe recuperar a Hikari a como dé lugar.

* * *

 **Por tus misterios** (O como nadie entiende a Hikari)

Takeru quien continúa en casa de su hermano, ha decidido tumbarse sobre el sofá sin ganas de levantarse de ahí en un buen rato. Yamato, que lo ha visto y lo ha comparado con un cachorro triste ha decidido sentarse a su lado y tratar de ayudar a levantar el ánimo del jovencito. Patamon, quien sólo observa en silencio, agradece mentalmente ya no tener que ser solamente él quien lidie con el desastre emocional de Takeru.

—Deja de agobiarte, hermano. —le pide Yamato. —Hikari te ha pedido tiempo, ¿Qué importa? Es eso lo que te sobra justamente.

El muchacho de ojos azules suspira.

—Es sólo que pensé que Hikari me guardaría más cariño.

Patamon, quien no ha emitido palabra alguna, decide que es momento de hablar y hacerle ver a Takeru por qué su depresión está injustificada.

—La abandonaste para irte a otro continente y no volviste a buscarla en cinco años, creo que tenía derecho a superarte, T.K.

El aludido mira a Patamon sin poderse creer la frialdad con la que ha dicho aquello. Yamato asiente con calma.

—Tiene razón. —dice. —Ahora tendrás que demostrarle que no eres el mismo idiota de diecinueve años que se fue. Enséñale que te has convertido en un hombre maduro y responsable.

Takeru dice que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Eso haré. —asegura.

—No te preocupes. —continúa Yamato. —Ella no ha cambiado, puedes volver a enamorarla.

— ¿En serio? —preguntan Takeru y Patamon al unísono, el primero con ilusión y el segundo con incredulidad.

—Bueno, sigue siendo una chica dulce. —opina Ishida. —Además tiene más de un año que no hemos visto que tenga ninguna relación. Ni siquiera breve. —añade Yamato. —Taichi habría mencionado algo, pero no. Hikari ha estado por largo tiempo sola.

T.K. aprieta los labios ya que el pensamiento de ver a Hikari con alguien más le pone ansioso.

—Si hay algo en lo que tienes razón es en que tengo tiempo. —dice Takeru. —Espero que sea suficiente para demostrarle que he cambiado.

Patamon se despide y va por algo de comer. Yamato ha puesto una expresión más seria.

—Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte, Takeru. —dice él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Estuve hablando con Sora. —comienza su hermano mayor. —Sabes que los dos te queremos y estamos felices de tenerte aquí pero con el bebé y la boda creemos que sería bueno que comenzaras a buscar tu propio sitio para quedarte.

— ¿Me estás echando? —indaga ofendido.

—Claro que no, hermano. —replica Yamato. —Eres bienvenido aquí y no te tienes que ir de la noche a la mañana, pero tampoco te puedes quedar indefinidamente, ¿Sabes eso, no?

Takeru asiente.

—Claro que lo sé. —responde. —Lo entiendo completamente, Sora y tú ya tienen mucho sobre ustedes.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas. —agrega el rubio más grande. —Siempre puedes ir con mamá en caso de que las cosas no funcionen.

A Takeru, un joven que ha vivido lejos de casa desde los veinte años, la idea de volver a casa de su madre le parece completamente aberrante y eso demuestra su expresión porque Yamato se ha reído con ganas al verla.

—No quiero volver con mamá. —admite el joven a regañadientes. —No te preocupes por mí, buscaré un trabajo y me conseguiré mi propio lugar. Patamon y yo estaremos fuera de aquí tan pronto como podamos. —le regala una sonrisa para que note que no está molesto por la conversación.

—Gracias, hermano. —dice Yamato. —Sabía que entenderías.

De pronto un grito les saca de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡La comida está casi lista! —exclama Sora.

— ¡Y se ve deliciosa! —agrega Taichi, quien ha ayudado a la hora de cortar las cebollas.

—Anda, pon la mesa con Taichi. —le dice Yamato a Takeru. —Ayudaré a Sora a llevar todo.

El rubio asiente y camina hasta el comedor donde el moreno está colocando platos. Toma los cubiertos y servilletas de la cocina y comienza a ayudar.

—Hikari me contó lo que pasó. —habla de pronto el Yagami.

—Está bien. —responde. —Debí esperármelo…

Taichi sonríe.

—No te desanimes, Takeru. —le pide. —Sé que esto que te voy a decir es muy egoísta pero creo que debes oírlo.

El rubio mira a su amigo con atención.

—Mi hermana ha sufrido mucho. —dice Yagami. —Y creo que se merece a alguien como tú en su vida. Alguien que verdaderamente la vaya a hacer feliz.

— ¿En serio crees eso?

—En serio. —confirma Taichi. —Mira, Hikari no ha tenido una vida fácil la han herido muchas veces pero quisiera volver a verla sonreír como antes.

—Nada me gustaría más que hacerla reír. —habla Takaishi. —Gracias, Taichi.

—No me agradezcas, sólo no me defraudes.

Takeru sonríe.

—No lo haré.

…

 _Hikari suspira mientras siente la brisa en su rostro. Se siente frío cuando ésta golpea contra sus lágrimas aún húmedas. Se seca el rostro y cierra los ojos esperando que eso frene el incontenible llanto que hoy no puede acallar._

 _—¡Hikari!_

 _Toma aire mientras camina más rápido. Ha reconocido la voz de inmediato pues se trata de Takeru, su mejor amigo y confidente más grande, sin embargo si hay algo que Takeru sabe es su vulnerabilidad y debilidad y sobre todo él no quiere que la vea así._

 _Se lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones, le ha recordado la importancia de que sea una chica fuerte. Una chica que no se esconda tras Taichi, Gatomon o tras él mismo._

 _Hikari quiere ser eso._

 _— ¡Kari, para por favor!_

 _La castaña finalmente se detiene y le mira perpleja. Él le acaricia la mejilla y es obvio para ambos que algo anda mal._

 _—Takeru…_

 _—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta el rubio. —Dime por favor que sucede._

 _—Está todo bien. —replica la chica de dieciséis años. —No te preocupes por mí._

 _Él la toma del brazo evitando que se aleje._

 _—Hikari, por favor. —le pide. —Sé que no te gusta preocupar a los demás, está en tu naturaleza, pero déjame ayudarte._

 _—No necesito tu ayuda Takeru._

 _— ¿Por qué me ocultas lo que te sucede?_

 _—Porque no es tu problema. —corta ella con firmeza._

 _Esto al rubio le ha golpeado bastante, o eso parece por la expresión que ha puesto. Hikari puede ver en sus azules ojos la decepción._

 _— ¿Sabes? —habla Takaishi. —Desde que te conocí a los ocho años me pareció que tenías el corazón más grande de todos. Siempre haciendo sacrificios porque los demás estuviesen bien. Entregándote a Myotismon, ocultando una enfermedad de todos nosotros, negándote a soltar la mano de un niño a pesar de saber que caerías con él si no lo hacías…_

 _—Takeru… —intenta hablar ella pero él se lo impide._

 _—Pero también fui capaz de ver el misterio que hay en ti. —agrega. —Nunca fuiste como nosotros, había un brillo especial rodeándote y ese brillo, esa luz que te caracteriza no ha desaparecido, Hikari. Es por eso que siempre tendrás el misterio y el misticismo a tu alrededor._

 _Ella parpadea y trata de contener nuevamente las ganas de llorar._

 _—Pero, ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Es por eso que me gustas tanto. —confiesa Takeru. —Eres luz, eres bondad, eres todo lo que siempre he querido, Kari. Sé que no quieres agobiarnos con tus problemas pero yo quiero que los compartas conmigo, quiero ser un soporte para ti. Quiero que me dejes cuidarte._

 _—Tengo que ser fuerte._

 _—Seamos fuertes juntos._

 _Ella lo mira, sus ojos cristalinos. Él la toma entre sus brazos sin dejarla replicar._

 _—Quiero que lo compartas todo conmigo, Hikari. —pide. —Quiero ser más que tu mejor amigo._

 _La toma de la barbilla y antes de que la Yagami pueda decir o hacer cualquier cosa el joven Takaishi se inclina y une sus labios con los de ella en el primero de los besos que se darían._

 _…_

Hikari pega un salto cuando se lo encuentra parado frente a ella.

—Takeru. —dice. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se cuelga su bolso al hombro y lo mira confundida. Él le regala una sonrisa esplendorosa, lleva en las manos una caja de plástico pequeña y se encuentra parado justo a la salida del jardín de niños donde Hikari acababa de terminar su jornada laboral.

—Vine a traerle un regalo a una vieja amiga. —le extiende la caja y ella la toma dudosa.

Dentro se encuentra una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con frambuesa. Su favorito.

— ¿Sigue siendo tu preferido? —interroga Takeru.

—Sí.

—Me alegro.

Hikari, aunque no quiso hacerlo, termina por regalarle una sonrisa.

—Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte.

—Sé que dijiste que sólo podías ofrecerme tu cordialidad. —habla el rubio. —Por eso estoy aquí, para demostrarte que yo también puedo ser cordial contigo.

La mujer asiente.

—Gracias por entender, Takeru.

Él asiente.

—Ahora Hikari, antes de que me sigas agradeciendo quería pedirte un favor. —habla.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Como podrás imaginarte mi hermano y Sora están muy ocupados y vueltos locos por lo que tengo que conseguir un trabajo y salir de su casa lo más pronto posible. —le relata Takaishi. —Sólo que pedir trabajo siempre me pone terriblemente nervioso y preferiría no hacerlo solo.

Ella frunce el cejo.

— ¿Quieres que yo te acompañe a buscar trabajo?

Takeru contesta afirmativamente.

—Por favor, no te quitaré demasiado tiempo y prometo invitarte una comida deliciosa.

Ella lo medita por largos instantes en los que Takeru siente que el corazón le va a estallar por los nervios. No sabe si Hikari va a decir que sí pero está seguro de que al menos el que lo esté considerando ya es una ganancia a comparación de lo que él creía que iba a suceder una vez que se lo pidiera.

Siente las manos sudarle y piensa que no había estado tan consternado desde que la había besado por primera vez a los dieciséis años.

—Bien. —termina accediendo la castaña. —Pero espero que esa comida deliciosa sea una gran hamburguesa.

Takeru se ríe.

—Lo que tú quieras, Kari.

Cuando iban saliendo finalmente por la puerta Takeru observa una escena que hace que sus palpitaciones se detengan por unos instantes. Una niña pequeña, de unos cuatro años de edad, ha corrido hacia Hikari y la ha abrazado con cariño. Ésta ha puesto en su rostro una expresión llena de ternura y amor que provoca que a Takeru casi se le salga el corazón por la garganta.

—Adiós maestra Yagami. —se despide la niña. —Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Reiko. —le dice Hikari. —Anda, vuelve con tu mamá.

— ¡Adiós! —repite la niña agitando su pequeña manita y corriendo de vuelta a su madre.

Hikari mira a Takeru con una sonrisa impresa en su bonito rostro.

—Eso ha sido adorable. —confiesa Takaishi.

—Trabajar con niños es realmente hermoso. —le comenta Kari. —Son encantadores.

—Puedo verlo. Me da gusto que seas feliz con lo que haces.

—Soy feliz. —dice ella. —No hay nada que desee más en la vida.

Takeru la mira fijamente.

— ¿Ni siquiera enamorarte de nuevo? —pregunta.

La cuestión parece haberla tomado por sorpresa pues Hikari enmarca las cejas al instante. Luego niega con la cabeza.

—No. —responde. —No quiero enamorarme otra vez.

…

Han dejado más de cinco solicitudes en distintos sitios de la ciudad que podrían necesitar un escritor. Hikari está cansada y hambrienta y Takeru igual. Finalmente descansan en un local de comida rápida donde la mujer pide la hamburguesa más grande del menú y él pide unas alitas picosas con una soda jumbo.

Takeru tiene que admitir que ha sido divertido pasar el día con Hikari. A pesar de que al principio se notaba cierta incomodidad de parte de ambos al final han terminado por tener una tarde entretenida en la que se han contado varios sucesos que han acontecido en los años que estuvieron separados.

Graduaciones, accidentes, noviazgos y otros han sido sus temas de conversación mientras recorrían Odaiba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —indaga Takeru mientras esperan a que su comida llegue. Ella dice que sí. — ¿Por qué has accedido a acompañarme?

Hikari da un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder.

—Si soy sincera fue porque sentí que era algo que podía hacer por ti. —contesta. —Takeru, no soy tonta, recuerdo el maravilloso tiempo que pasamos juntos. Sabía que si iba contigo me divertiría y la pasaría bien. Sólo quería eso.

— ¿Pasar un buen rato?

—Así es.

—Entonces… ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos, Kari? —cuestiona.

Ella frunce los labios.

—No lo sé. —admite Hikari. —Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Takeru se inclina sobre la mesa y a su vez sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ser por lo menos tu amigo de nuevo?

—Porque no te lo mereces.

El rubio se ha quedado sin palabras ante esto. Hikari, quien ha hablado decididamente parece no haber terminado por lo que el rubio espera a lo que sea que vaya a decirle preparándose mentalmente para ello.

—Takeru, me dejaste para irte a París. —recuerda la joven. —Sin siquiera avisármelo, todo fue completamente inesperado. —añade. —Pasé meses llorando por ti, despertándome a la mitad de la noche porque seguía soñando contigo, con que estabas aquí. Te fuiste a pesar de que había prometido que estarías a mi lado. Entiendo que tenías que tomar la oportunidad y no era yo nadie para impedírtelo, sin embargo me hubiera gustado que pidieras mi opinión, que no me dieras por sentado, que no tomaras decisiones por mí, que me hicieras sentir que era alguien importante en tu vida…

—Hikari…

—Déjame terminar. —pide la castaña. —Me rompiste el corazón y ahora crees que voy a dejar que lo arregles por mí. No, Takeru, mi corazón lo reparé yo sola hace bastante tiempo y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que te acerques a él otra vez, quizás ni siquiera como mi amigo.

T.K. se ha quedado completamente pasmado con estas palabras, sin embargo decide que no puede darse por vencido, ella debe al menos saber cómo se siente.

—Hikari, quiero pedirte perdón. —enuncia el rubio. —Lamento tanto haberte herido, nunca fue mi intención siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí lo último que quería era lastimarte.

—Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte.

—Quiero hacerlo. —retoma Takaishi. —Quiero pedirte perdón porque quiero que sepas que yo también pasé meses en vela pensando en ti, recordando tu aroma, tu voz, tu rostro, Kari toda tú estaba grabada en mi mente y a pesar de lo que haya parecido nunca te pude olvidar por completo.

Ella baja la mirada.

—Mírame. —le pide el joven de ojos azules. —Por favor, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que sigo sintiendo cosas por ti. Los años pasaron y nunca te he podido borrar por completo de mi cabeza, menos de mi corazón.

Ella lo toma de la mano con cariño.

—Takeru, no puedes decir que sigues sintiendo algo por mí, eso es ridículo.

—¿Por qué lo sería? —pregunta entristecido.

—Simplemente porque tú ya no me conoces. —dice la joven. —No soy la misma Hikari de hace cinco años, no soy la que tú conocías.

—¿No lo eres?

—Por supuesto que no. —confirma. —He cambiado.

—Dime en qué.

Hikari niega con la cabeza.

—No pienso decírtelo. —musita la Yagami. —Son cosas que no se pueden explicar, simplemente crecí, cambié, no puedes pensar que sigues enamorado de mí cuando yo ya ni siquiera soy la Hikari de la que te enamoraste en primer lugar.

Takeru suspira.

—Siempre has estado llena de misterios.

Ella lo único que puede hacer es sonreír.

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza, supongo que esta historia se me va a hacer cansina de tanto repetirla pero me robaron mi computadora y hasta ahora he podido comprarme una nueva, superar el bloqueo, el enfado y la depresión y ponerme a escribir.

Gracias por leer si por ahí existe algun alma que siga esta historia (una de mis favoritas, a decir verdad)

Un abrazo!


	4. Por tu terquedad

**Titulo:** Y por eso rompimos.

 **Summary:** Hace más de 5 años que habían decidido terminar su relación y que habían tomado caminos diferentes. Un día bajo el sol de Roma, Takeru Takaishi despierta y se da cuenta que no ha dejado de amarla un solo día y que debe recuperar a Hikari a como dé lugar.

* * *

 **Por tu terquedad** (O porque no alcoholizarte)

-Takeru, estás encargado del vino. —dice Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Me gustan dulces y espumosos.

El rubio asiente con la cabeza a su cuñada, sin embargo aunque su cuerpo está ahí su mente se encuentra a años luz de distancia y no en el vino que debe comprar para la fiesta de esa noche. Sus pensamientos se encuentran divididos. Unos están con Hikari, otros más están en las editoriales a las que llevó su curriculum y la última parte de éstos se ha quedado en Italia.

—Hermano, te estoy hablando. —le saca Yamato de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. —afirma el rubio mayor. —Que la fiesta es también por ti y tu bienvenida a Odaiba así que no tienes derecho de quedarte como bobo y no ayudar en la preparación. Si incluso Patamon y Gabu están ayudando.

Takeru suspira arrepentido.

—Lo lamento, hermano. —dice el chico de ojos azules. — ¿Qué decían?

Sora le sonríe conciliadoramente. —Te decíamos que si puedes ir a recoger el postre.

—Claro, le diré a Hikari que me acompañe. —responde alegremente.

Yamato rueda los ojos.

—Y otra vez con lo mismo…

—Déjale, creo que es lindo. —añade Sora. —Dile que yo misma he pedido que te acompañe. Todos saben que no le puedes decir que no a la novia próxima a ser madre.

El jovencito de cabellos rubios asiente con la cabeza y se encamina a llamar a la antigua elegida de la luz. Cuando ésta contesta no suena exactamente feliz de escuchar su voz y sin embargo cuando le explica la situación, Hikari no tarda en acceder a acompañarle. Takeru supone que es porque Sora tiene razón y actualmente no hay nada que se le pueda negar.

Quedan de verse en una intersección muy concurrida en media hora así que Takeru se apresura a tratar de arreglarse lo mejor que puede para su encuentro. Patamon lo mira desde la esquina y sólo puede atinar a aguantarse la risa pues tiene muchos años que su compañero no le dedica tanto tiempo a elegir un vestuario.

—Y no me quiero imaginar cómo estarás en la noche. —se burla el digimon.

—Cállate, Patamon. —pide el joven. — ¿Qué tal me veo?

—Al menos ya no usas gorras.

Ante la respuesta del monstruo digital Takeru sólo puede soltar una carcajada y lanzarle lo que tiene más a la mano que resulta ser una camisa verde militar. Su compañero la esquiva de manera inequívoca y le regala al Takaishi una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Tu puntería siempre fue un asco.

—Dile eso a mis trofeos de baloncesto, amigo.

Finalmente termina de alistarse y deja a Patamon con la promesa de que volverá pronto. Mientras camina rumbo a su encuentro con la chica Yagami su celular comienza a sonar. Mira el número y ve que éste le resulta desconocido por lo que con un dejo de esperanza contesta sin dejarle sonar más de dos veces.

…

Hikari acaba de llegar al punto de encuentro pero Takeru no está ahí. Recuerda que la puntualidad jamás fue el fuerte de su ex novio y la cantidad de veces que tuvo que sentarse a esperarlo hasta que aprendió que lo mejor era siempre cargar con un buen libro y comida.

"Tal vez siempre fui yo la que llega demasiado temprano" piensa para sí misma.

De pronto le ve llegar con sus cabellos rubios revueltos y su respiración agitada. Se nota que ha estado corriendo y recuerda que la última vez que vivió esa escena tenía escasos dieciséis años de edad.

—Perdona la tardanza. —dice Takeru. —Tengo noticias.

Ella le regala una diminuta sonrisa. No quiere que él piense que tiene una oportunidad con ella pues no es así. Sin importar que tanto le hubiera querido en el pasado o cómo de guapo se había puesto en los últimos años, definitivamente su historia era un libro cerrado hace ya mucho tiempo y no tenía ninguna intención de reabrirla y ver que podía pasar.

—Me llamaron de una de las editoriales a las que fuimos a pedir trabajo. —relata Takaishi con los ojos brillando ligeramente. —La verdad me hace ilusión que me hayan dado empleo, sin embargo no sé… supongo que sigue sin ser verdaderamente lo que me inspira.

— ¿Por qué no? Es decir, supongo que no está tan mal ser editor. ¿No? Seguro debes conocer muchos jóvenes talentos.

—Me gustaría ser el talento en sí…

Ella asiente recordando que el chicho que está parado frente a ella siempre fue un artista y cuanto le dolía que la gente a su alrededor no lo considerara como tal.

—Ya llegará tu momento.

—Ojala, estoy cansado de trabajos que realmente no me llenan. —admite el rubio. —Aunque no sé cómo espero que alguien se fije en mi talento si no soy capaz de alcanzar la inspiración ahora mismo.

— ¿Alguna vez has podido? —pregunta la Yagami. —Alcanzar esa inspiración, me refiero.

Ella le ve reflexionar. Al parecer ha dicho algo que ha puesto la cabeza del Takaishi a trabajar a mil por hora. Su intención jamás había sido esa pero pronto ve la mirada azul del chico turbarse y toda su emoción disminuir de tajo.

—Realmente no. —admite T.K. —Es decir, me he sentido inspirado por rachas pero nunca he alcanzado esa verdadera inspiración, la cual necesito para escribir.

—¿A qué crees que se deba?

—Honestamente no lo sé.

Hikari se encoge de hombros. — ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Takeru resopla y asiente con la cabeza. —Supongo que se debe a que hasta ahora no he sido verdaderamente feliz…

Ella asiente y le da una sonrisa tratando de animarlo.

—Vamos, olvida eso, tenemos un postre que recoger. —dice tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos que han invadido la cabeza de su acompañante.

…

Takeru ha vuelto a casa de su hermano y se ha encerrado a cuatro candados sin darle explicaciones a absolutamente nadie. Patamon le ha preguntado cómo le fue pero ni siquiera se dignó a contestarlo. A pesar de que realmente con Hikari las cosas no habían estado tan mal (Vamos, que hasta le sonrió y todo) aquella plática relacionada con su falta de inspiración y por como siempre terminaba en el mismo punto había hecho que el rubio comenzara a cuestionarse todas sus decisiones.

"¿Por qué nunca he sido verdaderamente feliz?" Se pregunta a sí mismo.

La respuesta es quizás "Porque dejé Odaiba".

Sin embargo Takeru no encuentra la razón de que su aventura europea no le hubiera brindado la inspiración que necesitaba. Todo es tan confuso y de pronto se siente no más que un artista de pacotilla torturado por sus dilemas existenciales y piensa que antes de caer en un cliché así prefiere cortarse un brazo.

Duerme una siesta en la que sueña que está en Italia nuevamente y que la señora del mercado no ha podido darle los calabacines que quería pues él sólo le ha podido hablar en japonés. Despierta descolocado y decide que lo mejor es tomar una ducha antes de comenzar a alistarse para la fiesta.

Cuando por fin sale de su habitación puede ver que tanto Sora como Yamato han hecho un gran esfuerzo para dejar la casa impecable y con el aire digno del lugar donde se celebrará un evento importante. Se mete al baño y procura no desacomodar nada mientras se ducha y sin embargo al salir puede ver a Yamato observando como un halcón, listo para arreglar cualquier detalle que haya sido alterado.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que Sora era la chica de la casa.

—¡Eso es sexista, hermano! —grita Yamato mientras Takeru camina hasta la habitación listo para arreglarse.

No tarda más de media hora en estar listo y es justo cuando Patamon toca la puerta y le indica que los invitados están llegando. El vino ha sido colocado en su sitio y Takeru se encuentra seguro de que una fiesta es quizás lo que necesita en este momento para olvidarse del horrible rumbo que de pronto fue tomando su vida.

—Pero entonces Ken comprendió el malentendido. —relataba Miyako. —No cabe duda que es un chico muy listo. Espero que como Sora y Yamato nos casemos algún día, aunque claro no me gustaría que hubiera un bebé de por medio aún… —añade la mujer. —Vamos, que apenas he podido cuidar de un canario, ¿Qué haría yo con un hijo?

Takeru le sonríe porque se da cuenta que su antigua vecina no ha cambiado ni un ápice en todos esos años.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. —afirma Iori. —Ken y tú deberían esperar al menos unos años más.

—Supongo que si Iori lo dice es por algo. — Complementa T.K. — ¿Es algo raro que después de tantos años sigamos siendo los únicos amigos que tenemos? —pregunta Takeru notando como todos los invitados de esa noche no son más que sus amigos de aventuras y sus respectivos compañeros digitales.

—No sé a qué te refieres, T.K. —dice si antiguo camarada de digievolución DNA. —Yo tengo toneladas de amigos.

Sin embargo las excusas de Hida quedan opacadas en su cabeza pues en ese momento está entrando a la habitación nada más y nada menos que Hikari Yagami enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas que hace que parezca un ángel, sobre todo con el cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro suavemente y aquellos labios con un color rosado que hace que empiece a sentir un calor en todo el cuerpo.

A su lado entra Daisuke Motomiya, quien al parecer ha llegado con ella. Esto no hace más que hacer que la cabeza de Takeru gire a mil por hora.

— ¿Hikari y Daisuke han llegado juntos? —pregunta en voz alta.

Iori y Miyako intercambian una mirada divertida antes de responder.

—Hay cosas que jamás cambian, supongo. —dice la compañera de Hawkmon.

—Daisuke y la compañera de piso de Hikari son novios desde hace un año. —explica el más joven del grupo. —Es común que lleguen juntos a los eventos ya que él la acompaña después de dejar a Noriko-san en casa.

— ¿Y porque la novia de Daisuke no nos acompaña? —indaga Takeru.

—Estudia medicina. —responde Inoue. —Si es un milagro que Jyou se haya presentado hoy. Generalmente lo único que quieren es dormir.

Takaishi se encogió de hombros sin saber que más agregar. Su vista no se había despegado de Kari desde que ésta entró por la puerta. Aquel vestido color marfil hacía que la chica resaltara tal vez más que cualquier otra persona en el cuarto.

Sin quererlo terminó recordando la última vez que había visto a la Yagami en un vestido de aquel color.

…

 _El verano continuaba azotando Odaiba de manera brutal. Takeru tuvo incluso que renunciar a las gorras pues lejos de ayudarle con el incansable sol, sólo hacían de su pelo un manojo mojado de hebras doradas. Hikari por su parte parecía más feliz que nunca comiendo helados, recogiendo su cabello con bellos prendedores y sobretodo usando aquellos vestidos veraniegos que al rubio le fascinaban tanto._

 _Aquel día la chica llevaba uno sin mangas de color blanco que llegaba hasta un poco antes de sus rodillas dejando al descubierto sus delgadas y blancas piernas. Takeru no había podido quitarle la vista de encima en todo el camino hasta la heladería ni tampoco cuando emprendieron marcha hacia el cine, incluso en la película misma había tenido dificultades para concentrarse en los actores y no en lo adorable que lucía su novia aquel día._

 _Salieron del cine cuando el sol ya había caído y la luna adornaba el cielo aterciopelado. Ella le dio un beso en la nariz de pronto y luego habló._

 _—Creo que me iré por acá. —dijo señalando el camino. — ¿Te veré mañana?_

 _-Vamos, no seas tonta. —habló Takaishi. —Te acompaño a casa._

 _—No es necesario, así no tendrás que desviarte._

 _—Kari, por favor, sólo son un par de cuadras. —alegó el chico._

 _—Es tarde y mejor deberías ir a descansar, mañana tienes un juego._

 _Él la silenció con sus labios en los suyos._

 _—Precisamente es tarde y te ves estupenda, no te dejaré caminando sola por allí._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _—No seas terco, sé cuidarme sola. —replicó la castaña._

 _—No lo dudo, simplemente sería un patán si no llevara a mi novia a casa._

 _—Tu novia quiere ir sola._

 _—Mi novia no sabe lo que quiere, comió demasiadas palomitas de maíz. —se burló él._

 _Ella terminó rodando los ojos y cediendo ante la necedad y obstinación de Takeru. Finalmente éste la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos las cuadras necesarias para llegar a casa de los Yagami._

 _—Realmente te ves hermosa el día de hoy. —musitó el rubio haciéndola enrojecer._

 _—Gracias._

 _—Me encanta como te ves de blanco. —aseguró su novio. —Me hace pensar en que algún día si tengo suficiente suerte te vestirás así para mí el día de nuestra boda._

 _Esto hace que Kari ponga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _—Takeru eso es un poco apresurado. —repone la chica._

 _—Te quiero y estoy seguro que mi futuro será contigo. —es la respuesta del joven. —Quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado._

 _—¿Hablas en serio?_

 _—Sí, no bromearía con algo así. —dijo él. —Serás mi esposa y te llevaré a conocer cualquier parte del mundo que desees._

 _—¿Y tendremos hijos?_

 _—Cuantos gustes. —agregó besando su mejilla. —Siempre y cuando sean como tú. Y tendremos un perro._

 _—Un gato._

 _—Claro, un gato._

 _Hikari ríe y él la imita. Ahora mismo el futuro del cual hablan es lejano y desdibujado, sin embargo están enamorados y es aquel amor lo único que necesitan para poder creer en el otro y sentirse en paz y seguros._

 _…_

A Takeru le toma tres copas de vino acercarse por primera vez a ella. Hikari igual debe ir por la tercera copa pues sus mejillas se encuentran ligeramente sonrosadas y sus movimientos corporales se han convertido en fluidos y despreocupados. El rubio la alcanza finalmente y ella lo mira sorprendida.

—Hola Takeru. —dice la chica.

—Hola. —responde él. —Perdona por venir hasta ahora pero… ya sabes, todos querían saber qué ha sido de mi vida en Italia y no ha sido fácil relatar la historia tantas veces. —se excusa.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. —comenta la Yagami. —Está todo bien.

—Sólo quería decirte que luces radiante. —musita el joven. —Siempre he creído que ese color te va de maravilla.

Kari asiente.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

—No debes agradecerme por decir la verdad. —afirma Takaishi. — ¿Quieres sentarte y tomar algo conmigo?

—Takeru, no…

—Vamos, como una simple cortesía deberías acceder. —le interrumpe. —Ya sé que no tengo oportunidad contigo y que ni siquiera quieres volver a ser mi amiga… —resume con una voz triste. —Sin embargo no me prives del placer de tu compañía unos segundos.

Hikari suspira. —Está bien, sólo una copa.

Ambos se sientan en la barra de la cocina de manera que han quedado completamente solos. Takeru sirve el vino en la copa de la castaña y hace lo mismo con la suya propia, luego se sienta frente a ella y la observa por largos segundos sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —quiere saber la chica.

—Sucede que tu belleza me parece deslumbrante. —contesta el compañero de Patamon sin siquiera inmutarse en decir aquello.

—Eres muy amable pero seguro hay italianas y francesas que son más bonitas que yo. —repone Kari con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si las hay no conocí ninguna. —afirma el joven de cabellos rubios provocando que la muchacha se ría.

—No te creo nada, eres un charlatán.

—Yo nunca te he mentido.

Ella se inclina en la barra para quedar más cerca.

—Sigo sin creerte.

Takeru, quien cree saber mucho de chicas, asume esto como una invitación para que él realice un nuevo movimiento. Duda un poco pero decide que si no está dispuesto a tomar riesgos jamás gozará los beneficios de los mismos y finalmente determina que tiene que hacerlo. Se inclina y sin dejarla refutar la toma de la nuca y la besa.

En un principio Hikari no ha reaccionado y Takeru piensa que tal vez esto se deba a que el alcohol en su ser la ha vuelto lenta, sin embargo tan pronto como sus músculos se mueven se da cuenta que en lugar de responder el beso lo que está haciendo es luchar para escapar del mismo. Takeru no sabe cómo debe tomar esto así que la suelta de inmediato encontrándose finalmente con unos ojos furibundos.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que puedes besarme? —pregunta Hikari enfadada.

—Yo… yo creí…

— ¡No me importa lo que creíste, nunca más vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso! —exclama ésta poniéndose de pie. —No seas terco y entiende lo que no significa.

—Hikari…

—No quiero verte, Takeru. —concluyó la jovencita. —Espero que esto sí te quede claro.

Toma su bolso y sale airadamente de la cocina sin dejarle agregar absolutamente nada. Takeru se queda mirando las baldosas del suelo sin saber qué hacer. Poco le ha faltado a Kari para abofetearlo y sinceramente siente que se lo merece. No sabe en qué momento se ha convertido un idiota que ha decidido ignorar los deseos de la chica pero sabe que no quiere ser ese chico.

Tiene la cabeza tan revuelta que no se ha dado cuenta que Miyako, tambaleándose de borracha, ha entrado a la cocina y le ha visto regodearse en su miseria.

—He visto lo que ha ocurrido. —confiesa la novia de Ken. —Y te has pasado, mi querido T.K.

El aludido rueda los ojos porque no está para escuchar reclamos de una ebria.

—Entendí todo mal. —se excusa el joven.

—Así es. —acepta la peli lila. —Entiendo porque para Kari debió haber sido duro que la besaras sin su consentimiento, debió de haberle traído recuerdos muy horribles. Pobre, tal vez debería seguirla…

Miyako estaba a punto de salir tras la castaña, sin embargo Takeru fue más rápido y alcanzó a tomarla del brazo justo a tiempo para evitar que se marchara, esto por dos razones principales: 1) Miyako estaba demasiado ebria como para seguir a nadie y 2) Él quería saber sobre los recuerdos horribles de Hikari.

— ¿A qué te refieres con recuerdos horribles? —indaga el Takaishi.

—No debería contártelo. —piensa la chica. —Kari me mataría…

—Vamos, Miya-chan. —habla T.K. —Ayúdame a entender porque fui un idiota. Somos amigos.

Miyako suspiró y Takeru supo que con eso era suficiente para que la chica (que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos) hablara.

—Esto es algo que ocurrió hace más de un año. —anunca ella. —Sé que para Hikari fue muy duro pero me parece que lo ha ido superando muy bien. Aunque claro hace mucho que ella no sale con un muchacho, supongo que son las secuelas de lo que pasó, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien después de eso?

—Miyako…

—Sí, como decía pasó hace un año y medio, más o menos… Hikari había comenzado a trabajar en este jardín de niños, un día Hikari olvidó su chaqueta y fue a recogerla un poco más tarde. El director se encontraba ahí y bueno, ese hombre era un cerdo que terminó por abusar de nuestra amiga. Afortunadamente las cámaras grabaron gran parte de lo sucedido y fue sencillo tomar acciones legales. Taichi sin embargo no se contentó con eso y no quieres saber cómo le dejó la cara a aquel sujeto. Incluso tuvo que pasar un rato en una celda por aquello… —toma aire. —Es increíble pensar como alguien así puede haber estado al cuidado de niños pequeños, ¿Entiendes? No todos saben esto así que por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie…

Sin embargo Takeru había dejado de escuchar. Ahora se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y en la culpabilidad que sentía por haber besado a Hikari sin su permiso y por seguramente haberla hecho revivir cosas tan desagradables. La furia le corrió de saber que alguien había sido capaz de lastimar de esa manera a una chica tan buena y noble como ella. Le hizo desear tener frente a ese sujeto para poder molerlo a golpes y que aprendiera a no volver a tocar a nadie en su vida.

Ahora entendía porque Hikari se encontraba tan distante a todo.

Y ahora lo único que quería era disculparse.

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo, muchisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hace extremadamente feliz que estén disfrutando de la historia.

Les mando un beso enorme!


End file.
